Union Post Office
United States Postal Service – Union Post Office – Union Post Federal Public Service Organization – HQ – Blue Moon System - --------------------- From day one of the official founding of the Union it was clear it would be an enormous territory and with many cultures and societies. It was the firm goal of the Union Founders to make sure that: *every Citizen could travel and meet any other citizen for whatever reason and do so cheaply, so the Union established the Space Bus Network and subsidized it heavily. *Every Citizen should be able to talk, see and communicate with any other citizen about whatever subject and every Citizen must have free access to the seven major News Networks and the Assembly. Thus GalCom and GalNet were heavily subsidized and base services provided for free. *Every Citizen had access too free education and be able to send offspring to school so they too could earn the right to become citizens. This became the Union Department of Education with its Union Schools and Union accredited trade schools, Colleges and Universities. *Every Citizen had access to free health care. The Union Med Department is doing that. *Every Citizen must be able to send and receive wares, buy and sell wares. Send and receive letters. This is where the Union Exchange and the Union Post Office comes in. The Union Post Office has at least one branch on every Union occupied planet, station, base and moon. Branches can be very small and only open on certain weekdays or very big to serve billions of citizens. The post office offers mail service of anything up to 1000 kilos and 10 x 10 x10 meters. (Certain conditions apply to certain items such as Hazardous or alive) A Union Post office must have: *a CITI machine, *a GalNet Public Terminal, *Union Voting Card Printer and reader ( Species specific), *Union Flag, *Water fountain. *Direct Line booth to the closest Union Court Clerk and Federal Law Enforcement Agency. Union Post Offices are much more than just logistics providers they also provide many basic Citizen services , such as Base Pay, Federal Lockers, Voting Services, Citizen verification services and often other additional services. Union Post Offices are run an operated by Federal Employees. Becoming a Union Post Office employee requires back ground checks, psych checks and of course Citizenship with at least 24 month military service in any recognized branch. The pay is good, the benefits too. Of all Union Law enforcement agencies is more respected, has a higher crime solving rate or better reputaton than the Union Post Office Police. They investigate any and all crimes committed by Post Office employees, against the Post Office or its installations or agents. The UPOP solves over 99% of its cases and usually very swift. Laws are also very strong and clear and anyone messing with the Union Postal service commits a Federal Felony. Attacking Post ships is also not a good idea (Union Post ships travel to several Non Union Locations such as Tomb World, Netlor and Harrario and must traverse Free and Open space and in all this time only three Post ships were attacked, Union answer was so swift, so overwhelming to the first two that no pirate or freelancer tried and the third and most recent attack led to the last Union Kermac War. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies